


Day 6: Sleepover

by anri



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi are left alone on squad sleepover night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally terrible im sorry

Asahi loved Suga and Daichi, he really did. They were two of his closest friends, and he loved the way they encouraged him. They were great volleyball players, two of the smartest people he knew, and brilliant friends. But there were some things he didn't always appreciate about his friends. One of those things was the fact that Daichi had totally abandoned him as soon as he decided he couldn't play volleyball anymore. There was no support, no goodbye, he just left. And that had hurt a lot. He thought Daichi would be his friend through thick and thin, but that had clearly shown him that there was a limit to their friendship, and he didn't know how to feel about that. He hoped things would change for them when they left high school, but realistically he was sceptical.

Another thing he disliked about the both of them was that they kept inviting him over for third year sleepovers, and all they did was make out with each other. He didn't mind the fact that the two of them were gay, that really didn't bother him at all. But what did bother him was being the third wheel to the third year sleepover nights when the two of them literally would not get off one another. He sighed, trying to ignore the wet kissing noises going on less than a metre away from him, and focus on the baking show he was trying to watch. How did the two of them feel the need to touch each other? All they were doing was watching how to make the perfect Victoria Sponge. But of course, he wasn't going to say anything. Daichi scared him sometimes, and he couldn't even imagine what would happen to him if he spoke up about this.  Asahi felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out, desperate for something, _anything_ to distract himself. There was a message in the club's Facebook chat. He opened it up, finding a picture from Tanaka. The second years were hanging out in the park, Narita stood up on one of the swings, and Noya sat on the ground with a bottle in his hand that looked suspiciously like vodka.

 _Tanaka:_ _How's the first/third year sleepovers goin??_

Asahi sighed, "Tanaka wants to know how the sleepover's going," he said. Neither Suga or Daichi pulled away from each other or responded. Asahi rolled his eyes, snapping a picture of the two of them.

 _Asahi_ : _H_ e _lp._

_Noya: Woaah shit man_

_Tanaka: AHAHAHAHA sucks 2 b u_

_Kageyama: I get what you mean a bit_

The first year setter attached a selfie as he sat on the floor of Hinata's living room. Behind him, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were pressed together, the blonde cupping the other boy's face, and Asahi assumed they were kissing. On the other side, Hinata and Kenma were together, the two of them fast asleep as they rested against each other, their hands clasped.

_Kageyama: Hinata invited the cat man and hes not even a first year_

_Noya: That is sacrilege he is disrespecting the order of the year sleepovers_

_Asahi: Calm down Noya, I'm sure this is the only time he gets with Kozume??_

_Tanaka: How can u defend when ur legit in a room w/mum and dad sucking face????_

Right. He'd managed to forget about _that_ for a moment or two. He had to do something about this. He couldn't stand being in a room with them on another Friday night.

 

By the time the next sleepover came around, he had an escape route. "Hey, Asahi...aren't you coming with us back to Suga's?" Daichi asked. The taller third year shook his head.

"I'm going to Noya's today," he explained.

"Isn't Noya with the other second years?"

"We're...taking a break from that for a week, I guess. See you guys!" he dismissed, making a break for it.

Suga and Daichi looked at each other. They'd been dating, pretty much since the start of their second year, but they'd spent remarkably little time with just the two of them. Daichi's parents didn't exactly approve of same sex relationships, so they ended up hiding their relationship from them. And then Suga's parents would only go and ruin everything, so it was a secret from them too. Because of that they had to be insanely private when it came to dates. No public displays of affection, no obvious gifts. Nothing. The only time they got was during the sleepovers. That was the only time Suga's parents didn't disturb them.

They walked back in an awkward quiet. "So...we're alone for this sleepover?" Suga asked, his voice small.

"I guess so." They were both thinking the same thing. They had the whole night together, with no interruptions. Sure, Suga's parents were still in the house, but that was irrelevant. This was the best opportunity they'd gotten, and probably the best they'd ever have. They both knew it.

 

"Is Asahi not with you two today?" Suga's mother asked, frowning slightly.

"Ah, no, he's not."

"How come?"

"He's hanging out with someone else."

"Aw, that's a shame... are you two going to go upstairs then?" Daichi and Suga looked at each other.

"Yeah...if that's okay?"

 

The two of them stood staring at each other. Daichi's chest was heaving as he stared at Suga. It was so quiet, the two of them just looking at one another. Eventually Suga burst out laughing, doubling over, clasping his stomach. Daichi couldn't help but laugh too. Suga walked closer, resting his hand on Daichi's shoulder. They looked up at each other again, and they both leaned in, before Suga pulled away. "What are you doing?" Daichi asked, more than a little irritated.

"Music! I don't want my parents to hear anything," he explained, flicking through his albums. Suga didn't like buying music on iTunes. He preferred owning the actual copy of the CD first, which meant he had quite the substantial collection. "Fall Out Boy alright for you?" he asked, already taking the disc out of the case, putting it on. He wandered back over to Daichi, leaning up on his tip toes, their faces so close they nearly touched. "Love you," he whispered. Daichi grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

"Love you too."

 

Daichi woke up later that night to sounds of sniggering. He rolled over, seeing Suga on his side, the familiar glow of a phone illuminating his face. He pulled his arm against his waist, leaning his head in the crook of his neck. "What is it?" he asked.

"Tsukishima and Noya are arguing on the group chat."

Daichi groaned, "Again? I'm going to have to ban those two, I swear to god. Why aren't you interrupting it?"

"It's funny, and you know what Noya will be like if we interrupt now."

"What are you saying?"

"He's going to ask how our evening is going and make a bunch of innuendos."

"True," Daichi sighed, "Well can you at least turn it off, just for now?"

Suga immediately turned his phone off, rolling over to face Daichi. They were almost nose to nose. Suga smiled brushing his hair out of his face, just staring. Daichi brushed a hand over his hand over his face, content.

**Author's Note:**

> they fucked to young volcanoes and rat a tat  
> in case anyone was wondering
> 
> my tumblr is anri-kun.tumblr.com


End file.
